


yours to hold.

by youforget



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU:kidverse, Brotherly Love, Disgustingly fluffy, Gen, seriously what was i thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youforget/pseuds/youforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a young fili realises how much he means to kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> something to take my mind off a-levels.  
> short & sappy.  
> un-beta'd, con crit and improvements are welcome.  
> song title is from yours to hold - skillet

“Ready Fili?” Kili’s bouncing around, filled with excitement and anticipation. “Yes Kili” he sighs, at 12 he’s probably just a little bit too old for hide and seek. But after some continuous pleading and puppy dog eyes from Kili, he relented, because even though Kili is only 7 years old he already knows that he has Fili wrapped around his little finger, and he was pretty bored reading that tome his mother had given him to read, something about Moria….

“I’m gonna count first” Kili declares walking over to a nearby tree and turning his back to Fili, well this was new, normally it was the other way round “One, two, three….” Fili sighs and curses his lack of resolve again before making his way up the verge to a hiding spot he found the other week. A small ditch that was just his size, and covered with enough moss, so that even Kili with his honed eyesight probably wouldn’t be able to find him. Nestling down in the ditch, Fili smiled he might be able to beat Kili at something for once, and waited.

“Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred! Coming ready or not” Kili hollers before searching for Fili’s regular hiding spots, normally it didn’t take him very long to find Fili. However this time everywhere he looked Fili wasn’t there “Hey Fee where are ya?” Fili manages to supress a laugh; he wasn’t going to give up this easily. “Come on Fili, s’not funny no more” Kili calls again, fear beginning to creep into his overactive mind, he was never normally gone this long, what if he’d hurt himself, or got eated by the gobwins and wags uncle Thorin had told him about. No he couldn’t, he was his big brother, his Fee, nothing could hurt him, could it? “FILI!” Kili screams.

Fili stops chuckling to himself, that didn’t sound good. Lifting himself out of the ditch he sprints down the verge to find Kili alive and intact. “What’s the matter little imp? Get tired of waiting” Next thing Fili knows Kili’s running at him and even with his slight build manages to knock him over and pin him to the ground “I thought you had been eated by the wags!” he cries, bottom lip jutting forward, and rivers of tears flowing from his chocolate eyes. “Den there’d be no more Fee to look after me and mama” he bawls. This was different; normally Kili was never so emotional. Pulling himself up and removing Kili’s wrung hands from his tunic he places a finger to his lips and wipes a stray tear from his cheek, brushing his thumb gently under his red, puffy eyes “Hey shh, it’s alright I’m still here, nothings gonna hurt us” he wraps an arm around the younger and holds him close. Kili’s cries have subsided to all but whimpers “Why didn’t you come when I called?” he all but whispers. Fili cards his hand through Kili’s wild tangles “I thought I’d win for once, I didn’t expect you to get upset….I’m sorry Kee” Fili murmurs placing a gentle kiss on his brothers head.

Kili shuffles away from Fili and looks him in the eyes with all the seriousness a 7 year old can muster. “Don’t do that gain Fee, don’t go where I can’t follow” Fili smirks but is quickly silenced by a sharp jab to the arm “I’m serious Fee, promise me” This sort of intensity was something Fili had never really come across from Kili, but it stirred something inside him, something warm, but fierce at the same time, although he couldn’t really describe what that was. It made him want to hold Kili to his chest and never let go, already at 7 years old Kili held him in such high regard, it was the kind of affection he didn’t really deserve and had never really reciprocated towards the younger, but now…

“Never again Kili, I’ll always be yours to hold”

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i did over a couple of late, sleepless nights. someone's probably covered this idea already, but idc it was fun to do. If you're wondering about the word choice, it's kidspeak i.e how a young child may talk whilst upset.


End file.
